


Defy One King, Please Another

by HeadRubEnthusiast



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha!Gerard, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Edging, Knight!Frank, Knotting, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Werewolf!Gerard, Werewolf/Human, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadRubEnthusiast/pseuds/HeadRubEnthusiast
Summary: Based on the prompt: Frank is a knight sent to slay a werewolf, (k)not knowing he’ll be fucked instead.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Defy One King, Please Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



Frank's squire double-checks the bindings between the plates of heavy armor that shield his lean body. The leather straps are coated in beeswax to prevent slipping. They are secure, but Frank asks him in a quiet voice to double-check everything. 

Frank is only a bit older than the young teen himself, inexperienced but quick and eager. His legs shake as his squire goes off to fetch his horse for him. The task ahead of him is domineering as the rising sun that sits on the horizon, a glorious red juggernaut. 

A golden haze lights the stone castle of his king behind him, the old man sitting somewhere up there working away. Frank still remembers the twinkle in his grey-blue eyes when he had told Frank of his quest. They screamed at him to question his ruler, only courtesy and duty keeping him quiet. The knight fiddles with his helmet, gloved fingers clunky. He stares downward, face buzzing under the gaze of the maids, three of them peaking through their quarter windows and giggling in glee at the young knight. 

He hears the clip-clop-clip pattern of his girl's hooves before she is upon him. Rose, a beautiful tan mare, huffs. Frank smiles to himself as her shadow overcasts him and blocks out the morning sun, taking her reins. His sword clanks against his thigh as he mounts, taking a moment to get used to the shift in his center of gravity. 

"So you are off, sire?" Frank looks down at his squire, who now stands in Frank's shadow. The younger's hands twitch — a nervous habit. 

"You act like I'm going away forever." The young boy meets Frank's eyes under his lashes, silent. Frank's brow remains strong, eyes alight with fire. His mask of strength does not fool the boy, an understanding shared between the two. "Well, make sure the maids prepare a grand meal when I return. The head of the wood's beast will be a fine mantle in the majesty's quarters." Frank turns and rides off without another word, Rose keeping a steady pace over the drawbridge as Frank cuts into the wood before he hits the village.

She's certainly peppy for a suicide mission. 

As the trees thicken and start to hug them tighter, the young man's gloves sodden with nervous sweat. He curses himself and his own ambition. His cocky attitude around the castle made the ladies swoon, but only served to annoy his king. It is no wonder he was bestowed the challenge that killed so many before him. 

A mention of the wolf clan would strike fear into any child in the village. Large tapestries in the castle depicted their hunched, hairless forms, their muscles bulging out from under the skin like they're trying to escape. Their deformed skulls were fitted with short snouts and low cheekbones. A shiver runs down Frank's back at the thought of the drawings' toothy smiles and lid-less eyes, knowing he'd have to face them. 

Frank carries on his journey, his stomach twisting the longer he forges on. Rose herself seems nervous, feeding off of Frank's energy. 

The young knight must dismount now that the trees are too tight to maneuver her through. He slides off her on autopilot, taking her reins in hand to tie around a nearby branch. For a moment he questions if he should just let her free, for if he should not return, she would die out here before a search party could find her. 

Frank stares at her reins in thought, opting to loop her lead around a branch just loose enough he knows she could pull free if in danger. 

He turns and starts his journey, his armor clanking and banging loudly in the rather quiet wood. His stomach flips as a grey smear weaves through the trees in the corner of his eye. When he turns, it's gone. Frank's heart bangs against the inside of his chest plate. The woods hum around him, sucking him in. He forges on.

A fresh track of paw prints sit in the forest floor, the remains of padded, segmented toes tracking back below the bushes to his right in a trail northeast. Frank follows them, shiny boots muddy as he sinks into the dirt with every step.

The trees thicken even more that Frank must turn to pass through. Just when it gets unbearable, they fall open into a rather small and sunlit clearing. Across ten feet of forest floor lays the entrance to a large cave. The grass of the clearing is long enough that it collapses onto itself, interwoven with moss and fallen branches. Afternoon sun beams in focused bursts into the ground, golden and intense. The tracks Frank had been following trail into its dark entrance, accompanied by more sets of wolf tracks that trail from other sides of the tree line. 

Frank considers turning back but his body won't move. The only indication he's alive is the subtle rise of his chest as he takes deep breaths. His armor clicks as he pushes himself forward, hand on his sword's handle against his waist. 

Frank walks deep enough the sunlight no longer stretches to reach him. Inside the cave, it is somehow hotter. The stone walls almost appear damp, short and curved and claustrophobic. Frank's skin flushes at the intense spike in temperature. 

His feet walk with no input from his head, the food in his stomach threatening to jump up to his esophagus. The cave smells like earth, rich and damp. It stings his nose. 

As he creeps onward, the musk warps and becomes warm like the temperature. Its sour tint softens into something sweet like honey and flowers. Frank finds himself taking longer breaths to keep it in, exhales short. The air sits heavy in his lungs like steam.

It only gets stronger as he goes forth, the downward slope of the ground getting steeper. His legs bend underneath him, top-heavy as he tries to keep footing. Glancing back to the opening of the cave, it seems only fifteen yards away, but he feels like he's been walking for miles. 

Frank shakes himself out of his own haze, eyes coming back into focus. The sweet smell is overpowering and suffocating now that he tries to resist its effect. His brain is sending flight or fight signals to his body but they get stuck halfway through the journey and flail like fish out of water in his stomach. The path ahead of him rounds into a corner. He pulls his sword, the steel heavy in his hand. It weighs his arm down. 

The cave walls close in on him the further he walks, his body tilting to the side as he rounds the curve. Frank uses the stone wall to his right for support. His freshly shined armor scrapes as he drags himself around the bend and the sound bounces off the walls in a shriek.

He stumbles into a small room, dark enough now he can't quite distinguish its walls' ends. The ceiling is low enough he could touch it. Despite the lack of light, the space carries a soft golden hue. The walls are still entirely stone, round and smooth. The floor is the same mud ground of the forest. He stands stock still, wobbling without the support of the wall after he pushes off of it. 

It's so humid Frank feels wet, eyelids heavy. The skin on his face feels waterlogged and sits weighted down like a wet shirt, suffocating. For a moment his mind drifts back to when he was sick as a child and his mother forced him to hold his head over a pot of boiling tea, lungs fighting to escape. 

Frank blinks and she's there, the monster. 

Her long black hair drapes down her back, sodden with sweat and clinging to her built, naked form. She is beautiful but unlike the women in Frank's village. Her breasts are rather small, shoulders built from work. The beast's olive tone skin is darkened with mud, form shockingly human to Frank. The only indication that she is of the wild is the yellow hue in her eyes. 

When Frank looks into them, a shiver of fear goes down his spine but he does not register it. 

She approaches quickly, feet light and purposeful. Frank goes to raise his sword but it winds up falling from his hand, thudding on the ground. His heartbeat races as she pulls a clawed hand into view, slicing through the ties on Frank's armor. They snap and fall apart, Frank's chest plate sagging. Her yellow eyes watch intrigued as the heavy pieces fall around Frank's feet, leaving him in his underclothes. 

Muttering quickly in a grumbled language Frank wouldn't even understand if his brain was working at the moment, she pulls his clothing off in the same manner. Her claws leave shallow cuts on his skin beneath where she slices through the thin clothes. They fill with beads of blood. In an instant, Frank's skin is fully exposed to the hot air of the den, only left in his boots. His fallen clothes are wrapped around his legs, polished armor flat in the muddy ground. 

Another woman comes in of the same build. Frank can't focus on her features, heaving as he tries to force in breaths of thick air. She brings more of that sweet poisonous scent with her. His vision swims, entire body slick with a thick layer of sweat. His lean chest gleans in the lighting of the cave. Moving his muscles feels like pulling apart pieces of thick taffy, his ribs expanding slowly and painfully. 

The women surround Frank, one pushing and the other pulling at his arms to lead him further into their den. His legs don't move and they half drag him. 

The room they're in leads to another, this one smaller but equally as dim. Frank chokes on the air and doubles over in their grip. His head starts to pound, eyes tearing. The sweet smell of the cave multiples tenfold. It attacks his senses, worsening his headache. The back of Frank's throat is rubbed raw like he's eaten twenty sweets. Staring at the ground, he coughs against the smell and it triggers his gag reflex. He moans as his body stutters, stomach in knots. 

A rasp comes from somewhere in front of him. The voice isn't deep or high, the words useless on Frank's foreign ears. The women holding him up answers back in the same garbled language. The hands cupping his biceps shift. The fingers dig painfully into his muscles and pull him back to stand tall. Letting himself be carried on what feels like meat hooks is not ideal, but Frank can't get his heavy legs to hold much weight. 

The same voice rasps again, it going unanswered by the women holding him. Frank's head lulls to the side. He blinks open his eyes. 

The room isn't much of a room at all. It's a den. The walls are covered in moss and slope enough to look circular. It has to be ten by ten feet at most. Where the ground isn't covered in layers of moss, a gigantic pile of hides covers the ground. They're packed on top of each other to make a large bed that takes up most of the space. Multiple bodies cover it, naked and intertwined. In Frank's dazed state he can't make out people — no, monsters, he reminds himself — from each other. Every body carries the same red flush his entire chest and neck have developed. 

The voice speaks again. Frank's eyes jump to the source. He's a pale man. His cheeks are red and his long hair is so sweat-sodden it sticks to the nape of his neck in an inky knot. Messy strands break away and stick across his face in dark lines. His chest is broad and white like the rest of him, clear of any hair. Freckles speckle the top of his shoulders. He is built, but not made entirely of muscle like Frank is. His arms and chest lack definition, but as his body shifts, Frank sees a strength in him he supposes if a result of his race. 

A harem of monsters fawns around him on the bed, plastered to his side and stroking across his pale body. Their eyes are foggy like Frank's, taken under whatever is affecting the air. 

One hand breaks from the mass, fingers dancing softly across the creases in his stomach, it treads a soft trail of hair, it's coarseness growing. Frank's eyes follow as they slip around the man's member and caress the inside of his thigh. 

The man, beast, speaks again. Frank realizes his words are directed at him, clear yellow eyes meeting Frank's drooped and foggy gaze. His language is odd, voice rumbling in a rising and dropping rhythm. Frank gets lost in it, watching his thin lips form the odd words. 

He stops speaking and suddenly Frank is being pulled by arms towards the low bed. The bodies crowding the central one fall apart to reveal him in all his pale naked glory. 

Somewhere in the back of Frank's mind, he reminds himself he's been presented to the alpha like the chief serves his king dinner. His tan skin is glazed, eyes foggy and head light. He feels bloated and heavy against the furs he's sat on. 

The alpha sits up and leans forward over Frank's form. He tries to move out of the way but he's too late as a pale arm comes over his head and fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. He groans and tries to struggle, following the lead like a mule. Frank is pulled into the center of the bed, his back falling against the chest of the sitting alpha. Frank's breeches still lay tangled around his ankles, muting his last futile kicks and attempts at fighting. 

What seems like a hundred eyes watch around him, both male and female wolves enclosing a circle around Frank and the alpha on the low fur bed. Still held by the hair, the alpha bends Frank's head back over his shoulder, the human staring at the dark ceiling. 

A nose sniffs down the expanse of his stretched throat as an animal would. Frank squeaks and tries to throw his head against the hold. His arms come up and start to flail wildly, trying to attack. 

He moans brokenly as a set of teeth clamp the valley where his neck slopes into his shoulder, arms spasming and dropping submissively like lead. The teeth don't let up their purchase on his flesh, the hand in his hair detangling and joining the other as they smooth over the expanse of Frank's chest and stomach. His breaths come out shallowly, cold hands soothing the deep red flush on his skin. Frank groans as fingers take deep purchase in the meat of one of his thighs, hoisting his leg up in a semi-bent position. The other hand presses against the bottom of his stomach, fingers pinching the skin and then kneading it back down. Frank groans, legs shaking as his hole and flaccid cock are exposed to the entire pack. His limbs trembled, muscles clenched in fear. The wolf holding him grunts and a foreign arm reaches into Frank's hazy line of vision, ripping that last of his clothes from his ankles and disappearing again. 

The teeth in Frank's nape don't let go, blood-pink stained saliva dripping down his shoulder. The skin and tendons of Frank's left side become tender from the abuse, his neck giving in and fully lulling back against the shoulder behind him. All he can see is the dark sloped wall behind him, stomach flipping as the hand on his thigh hoists his leg higher and his body fits against the wolf's behind him. Frank's skin burns but his entire form still vibrates in fear-stricken shivers. The wolf fully lays back, pulling Frank's form with him and stretching him out on top of him. 

The hand on his stomach slips down to his flaccid cock, fingers circling and dragging down. Frank squeezes his eyes shut, biting down on his bottom lip as his dick puffs in interest. The hand drags without rhythm, poisonous fear in Frank's gut shifting into something else. He'd only dared to touch himself like this in his own bed with the door locked, moaning into his own fist in his mouth. 

The hand loosens and tightens randomly, calloused fingers swiping lightly into his slit before a large palm drags down and up again. The entire pack stares as Frank pants, squirming softly as he fills out, small dick curling up in the wolf's large hand.

Frank chokes on air as the wolf's rhythm shifts, speeding up. His chest heaves, pressure building up in his stomach and thighs. His stomach rolls as his back stretches, blubbering as he's pushed wildly toward his peak. Frank moans and his hands clench into fists, the veins in his arms popping out. The wolf doesn't let up on his dick, tight hand flying on Frank. He groans brokenly as he feels himself reaching the peak, hips buzzing. He scrunches his face as he vamps for it, bottom lip bleeding from abuse under his teeth. 

The wolf lets him go, yanking Frank back from over the edge. He screams and his hips kick into nothing. The hand on his thigh pulls his leg to fully fold against his side, getting rid of any leverage he has to thrust up himself. Frank hyperventilates as a heavy hand rests on his stomach. His chest rises and falls quickly with labored breaths. He can't see his own body but is hyper-aware of the fluid cooling on his member. An untouched bead of precum slides down his ridge too slowly. 

The hand on his stomach feels a thousand pounds. The teeth disengage from his neck and the wound freely flows. Frank tries to raise his head back up but fails, body hypersensitive and short curating after being denied his release. His arms raise to try to finish himself off, hands inches from his dick before each of his wrists is grabbed by the wolf's hands, his leg being dropped. The wolf's pale arms barricade Frank from rolling off of his chest. His body expands below him with slow, calculated breaths, Frank rising with him. 

Frank startles as the wolf rolls them both over, his body being smushed into the furs below. He suffocates against it, snapping his head to the side wildly to breathe. The hairs against his face stick to his sweat, tickling. The wolf's skin slides against his, legs bending and bracing against the insides of his so they're forced to spread open. Frank is past the point of struggling, grunting as a large hand wraps around each of his wrists hard enough to bruise. A soft stomach fits against his back, a burning, rock solid cock pressing against the crease of his ass, sliding easily due to the thick layer of sweat covering Frank's body. He couldn't move if he wanted to, arms pinned and legs spread. 

The hands around his wrists squeeze before the body above Frank's slowly rolls back to stand on its knees. The message is clear despite their racial and language barrier, stay put. Frank raises his head slightly, turning to stare at the pack around him. They seem to be waiting for something, staring at him like he's a hen about to lay an egg. Frank's face burns impossibly redder. A hand on the back of his head pushes him back down before he can steep in the attention for much longer. Two hands lift his hips higher off the bed and settle him on his knees. Frank waits in anticipation of what his slow brain cannot allow him to fully realize is happening. He feels like the village whore, ass high and head low. He assumes that's the point. 

The alpha leans back over him without resting his weight on Frank's back, hands barracking Frank's head and weighting the furs deep down next to him. He shifts his weight onto one hand, wrapping the other in the back of Frank's hair and pulling his head back. Frank groans as his neck strains. The back of his head starts to throb from the repeated abuse. The other hand on the bed disappears and two long fingers invade Frank's half-open mouth, pressing down painfully on the back of his tongue to hold it down, Frank gaging loudly in the otherwise quiet den. He chokes but the fingers don’t let go, thumb coming to dig into the underside of his chin when Frank starts to bite. A cry dies in Frank's throat as he stops moving, failing to swallow the drool that collects in his mouth. It wells in his bottom lip, spilling over slow like molasses and dripping with a plop onto the fur below him. Frank takes a quick breath in through his mouth, gurgling. 

The fingers dislodge dripping with saliva, a hand pushing Frank's head back down as it leaves his limited field of vision. His thighs try to snap closed as a cold, wet set of fingers slide down his back and crack to prod his hole. His legs catch on the wolf's thighs between his legs. Frank's softening cock bobs back into attention, needy for any release after being left on the edge. Frank squeezes his eyes shut and a hand bears down on his lower back as the two fingers, wet with his own saliva, breach him. The spit doesn't go far, muscles burning at the stretch as he is deflowered.

They move slow, pushing until the rest of the wolf's bony hand touches the cheeks of his pert ass. Frank grips the fur beneath his hands, confused under the alien ministrations. His cock weeps, curling and heavy against his stomach. The fingers inside him crook and electricity shoots up through his spine like fire, the rough pads rubbing against a nerve in Frank that makes his entire body twitch. He rubs his sweaty face into the material below him, head light as ever. 

The fingers don't let up, forceful against the spot inside of him as it throbs. Frank's back bows down as his body struggles to gain more pleasure, tensing like a bow ready to be released. His cock weeps sticky translucent fluid, it lining his stomach in clear tear tracks that run down to his chest. The wolf shifts his hips so they jut out, Frank's back curving to the point the muscles in his abs burn. The new angle puts more pressure on his prostate, the slow forceful strokes pushing a slow stream of ejaculate out of Frank. He whimpers as it sticks to his stomach and drips down below him to add to the filthy puddle of secretion beneath him. 

Frank's body relaxes into its position, tension leaving as his hands loosen in the fur. He cannot see the wolf's devilish smirk from his position, eyebrows arching as the pressure continues to milk him of everything he has. The hand inside him gives a slow final stroke before exiting him softly. He clenches closed, sticky from his pubic bone to his hole. 

Hands glide from his ass cheeks and down the valley of his arched back slowly, drifting off the sides of his ribs and sliding to make contact with the bed under Frank's shoulders. Weight is slowly reapplied to Frank's back as the wolf drapes over him, arms hooking so they cup Frank's shoulders in the bends of his pale arms. Frank’s arms bend back slightly at an odd angle, immobilized. He sighs, fully drifting under the waves of pleasure rolling around his lower body and succumbing to the fog the sweet stench of the den wafts. Lights dance behind his eyelids as his head floats, pinned down to the furs by the wolf mounted onto his back. A thick rod slides between his checks and Frank can only puff out steady breaths, using all his energy to pump air in and out of his lungs. 

The wolf's heavy cock prods at him, slipping in their combined slicks and missing before it catches in Frank. His yowls are lost as he's pushed into the bed with enough force the furs cave in slightly around him. The wolf noses into Frank's wounded shoulder as he bottoms out, resting his head there and he impales Frank on his member. Frank feels like he's being skewered and roasted over a fire. 

His breaks tickles, hands roaming Frank's chest like a child who's won a toy at a festival. Frank feels it in his throat, muscles being forced to accommodate the large length inside him. His jaw drops as it slides back out, his face slack. The wolf lets the tip catch on his rim again before pushing in slightly faster, showing an odd moment of softness. When his hips meet Frank's again, the tip of his cock brushes against that abused nerve in Frank. His legs jerk against the other's. 

Frank is allotted another slow thrust before all remaining patience is lost. The arms around the front of Frank's shoulders shift, the left slipping to hug under his stomach and the other hooking tighter around Frank's right shoulder. The wolf's hot breaths against Frank's neck cool the sweat and clotting blood there. 

He starts a punishing rhythm, grunting as he pulls Frank onto his thrusts like a doll. The knight's breaths hitch every time their hips meet, the mushroom head of the others cock pummeling his abused prostate. He lets out little broken whimpers, eyes fluttering. 

Neither of them last long, Frank's body giving out a single tear of ejaculate as he's pushed over the edge and dragged down the rocky cliff under it. There's an audible slap every time they meet, the wolf's chest vibrating with soft growls as Frank clenches down on him in the aftershock. He shrieks as the wolf seems to grow in size in his sensitive state, stretching Frank open impossibly wider. 

The alpha stutters, hips slowing as he pushes enough each kick of his hips slides Frank on the bed. The human babbles as a thick knot forms at the bottom of the cock inside of him. His muscles flame in agony, pain spreading through his lower back and thighs as the hand on Frank's stomach forces him to stay smug against it. Take it. The wolf sighs, tugging him impossibly close and nosing over the wound on Frank's neck. 

Frank's eyes roll back into his head as the wolf crowds him, hot waves of cum bursting out of the monster's cock into him. Locked in by the pulsing knot at the base, Frank feels it pumped into him in his over-sensitive state. The den becomes darker as he blinks rapidly, chest slowing its heaving as he drops into the black that dances along the edges of his vision. 

When Frank comes to, he's still tied to the animal. He rests on his side, the wolf's form enveloping him. Frank is freezing, the haze over him gone. It leaves a dull throb in his ass and legs. He wonders how he'll ever ride a horse again. They're left alone in the den, the pack seeing all they wanted to. 

A hand spreads the expanse of his middle, holding the overextended skin. Frank's stomach cramps lightly as he tries to move, still stuffed full. He turns his head to see the wolf, his nose almost grazing the others. Yellow eyes stare into his soul, pinning it down. Otherwise, he's strikingly human, handsome even. He turns his focus to something Frank can't see on the bed behind him, one of the wolf's arms leaving him to grab something. 

He comes back with a red piece of meat pinched between his fingers. He curls around Frank again, holding it to his mouth expectingly. The human studies it as it hangs in the air over him. It's a big piece, dripping blood. It smells of iron, fresh. The wolf grunts and he opens his mouth submissively, allowing himself to be hand-fed. It's a gigantic piece, Frank's jaw working hard to break it down. He's not particularly hungry, feeling impossibly full already. It tastes like metal and earth. The wolf seems satisfied as he chews rather loudly, hand coming back to stroke over his form. 

They sit in silence as Frank studies his face. It's round with a small pixie nose. His thin lips have Frank's blood caked on him spottily like day-old rouge. Frank turns forward and settles into the furs, feeling numb and oddly at peace. He lifts his hand and strokes the one over his stomach, releasing a deep breath after he swallows the meat in his mouth. He's exhausted. 

The wolf noses into the back of his neck, the point of it prodding at him as he sniffs as a dog would. Frank hazes back out of consciousness. 

Frank returns to Rose a mess, his clothes tattered under his dirty armor. His shaky fingers did up the ties unpracticed, unused to dressing himself. Rose looks surprised he's back, Frank taking his parting gift from over his shoulder and laying it on her back. It's one of the furs from the alpha's massive collection, a deep brown, soft. Frank mounts her and prepares to leave the forest, cum still dripping into the seat of his pants as he rides back into the kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m so happy to write again! If you haven’t heard, I now have a twitter you can check into for updates on my writing and prompts. (Headrub_Epicure) This is honestly one of the best things I’ve ever written. I haven’t always been that adept with porn — I’m definitely still learning.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated! If you have a prompt don’t hesitate to reach out.


End file.
